It's You
by Dragonflys-Girl
Summary: It's you that I love. You being so attractive is just an added bonus. Tony & Kate


Title: It's You  
  
Author: Claudia J. Chan (Claudie)  
  
Genre: Minimal Angst but fluffy at the end – I guess? Oh, it's TATE (if I'm not careful I might end up a convert... no... that won't be happening)  
  
Rating: I guess it'd warrant a slight R (I suck at rating my stories – and I usually stay far far far away from sex scenes...)  
  
Archive: So far, it's only on fanfiction.net. There is something I need to do with my website before it's gonna be working nicely again... stupid me...  
  
Spoilers: I can't remember the exact episode... but it's the one that Kate commented on Tony's blatant "admiration" of the nurses' breasts – anyone?? I THINK it's My Other Left Foot...  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the characters, but I'd like to consider this plot my own little imagination... *grin*  
  
A/N: I've had this bugger in my mind about how I want to take Tony / Kate down the lighter lane that I can't see Gibbs and Kate (because Gibbs is so much of a secretive person!).... So here's the result  
  
A/N 2: I know I know it is my second Tony / Kate story... but for those who are growling and sending me "threats" (you know who you are!)... I DO have a longer Gibbs / Kate planned and in production... so .... Yea..... – oh yea, anyone up for betaing?  
  
A/N 3: not beta'ed... and we all know that means, right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am beyond shock when I walked into Kate's apartment to find her asleep on the couch – no, Kate asleep wasn't shocking, but it has to do with what she's wearing. Kate – MY Kate – has on the sexiest piece of lingerie with only a sheer short robe on top. And now, she hugs herself loosely and asleep on the couch, probably waiting for me to arrive.  
  
What exactly was she thinking when she put that on? That isn't her at all. Granted, the two of us had only been together for a few weeks, but she never dresses so provocatively. It doesn't mean I have no reaction when she does – like now. That's just not who she is.  
  
She is sleeping and I hate waking her up. She looks so peaceful – and usually serene regardless of her sleep ware, with except for this set of lingerie – when she sleeps that I hate waking her up. I have to though. I need her to change into something more conservative to sleep in or else I won't have any sleep, and neither will she. That's not what we need tonight. I'm tired and I can tell she's equally beat.  
  
I walk closer to her and drop down on the couch beside her slumbered form. Man, she's trying to kill me here. She has put on a new perfume; an exotic smell replaces the one she usually wears. I see I am quickly loosing the battle to resist jumping her.  
  
I put my arms around her and kiss her lightly on her forehead, "Kate, wake up please?"  
  
She stirs and a minute later, she's blinking the sleep away from her eyes. She moans softly, "Tony. You're back."  
  
"Yes, I am," I take the afghan that she throws on the couch and wraps her in it. "Here, let's get you into something more comfortable."  
  
I see that she is still sleepy, so I pick her up, afghan still wrapped tightly around her. She's going to catch a cold if she doesn't change into something warm soon. As I walk, I again marvel at how light she weights. I know she's conscious of her diet, and that she works out a lot, but still, she weighs like a feather.  
  
I set her down on the bed and head to the closet to take out one of her nightgowns. When I turn around, Kate's eyes are suspiciously wet.  
  
"Kate, sweetheart," my stomach flips when Kate flinches at the nickname. She usually let me call her pet names in private, but she's extremely against them whenever she's upset, apparently like now, "what's wrong? Please, tell me?"  
  
"Do you really find my body that unattractive?" she asks, her voice shaking and her tears threatening to fall down.  
  
I didn't see the question coming, and have no idea how to answer the question. This is serious business, and all my tiredness suddenly leaves me in order to make sure the situation won't worsen, "Kate, what do you mean? What makes you think that?"  
  
"You can't even stand to look at me dressing in this for you," she turns her head away. Damnit, I hate it when women get mad at me then expect me to find out what exactly is wrong except for cryptic little messages. I'm not psychic, you know? Taking a deep breath, I try to calm myself: Patience, Tony. You need patience, or you're just gonna dig a bigger hole for yourself to fall into.  
  
"Please, Kate. There's nothing wrong with your body. I'm just not used to you dressing up like that. That isn't like you," I try to placate her and hopefully she will open up to me.  
  
"Does that have to do with the fact that I don't have big breasts?" she asks next.  
  
"WHAT?" I jump. Even though I don't see the connection here, it seems that the question makes perfect sense to her.  
  
"You seemed to like big breasted woman," she commented, her voice so soft that I have to strain to hear her. "I definitely am not one."  
  
"What are you talking about, Kate?" I'm totally confused now. What in the world is she talking about?  
  
"I do not have big breasts," she continues as if I haven't spoken. "and seeing how you react to those who has, you don't like how I look one bit, even in this sinfully revealing piece that can hardly be called lingerie."  
  
I am now more confused than ever. She seems to be getting more and more upset as the conversation – if we can call it that at all – and I'm more and more confused.  
  
"Kate, look at me."  
  
Finally, she turns. My heart breaks when I see the unshed tears in her eyes. I have no idea why they're there, but chances are I am responsible, at least partially, to do with them being there. I stifle a groan of frustration. This is getting nowhere.  
  
"Kate, what makes you think I like big breasts?" I decide to go for the kill, since this seems to be what upsets her the most.  
  
"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" she snorts – it's obvious to her, but not to me. I mean, I don't really peg myself as a man paying extra attention to a woman's breasts.  
  
"No, it's not, Kate. Please tell me," I know my tone is one of annoyance, but I can't help it. I'm exhausted, and am not up to playing this game with her.  
  
"You were practically drooling at the clinic when you saw that," she waves her hand, "nurse with her big breasts. Isn't that telling enough?"  
  
It takes me a moment to realize what she is talking about. Suddenly, something inside me clicks. She thinks I like big breasts and thinks that she needs to impress me with this outfit. Wow.  
  
"You know, I don't really care much for big breasted women," I tell her honestly, but can't help but feel a little miffed at her for thinking I'm THAT shallow.  
  
"You don't?" she sounds incredulous, bordering disbelief. "Because I think you ... "  
  
I won't hear anymore of it, so I just silence her with my mouth on hers.  
  
I pull her to me, deliberately rolling my hips so she can no doubt feel what reaction her little attire has caused in me. "Does it feel like I find you unattractive? Does it feel like I don't find you gorgeous because you're not one of those top-heavy women?"  
  
Her breath hitches, and I allow myself a small grin, "Kate, I love you, not because of your look. God knows you are very attractive, but I love you for who you are. I love you for your mind, for your personality, for your loyalty, for everything about you. You looking so attractive is just an added bonus."  
  
Her eyes are big as saucers, "You find me attractive?"  
  
"Yes," I reaffirm, my voice getting husky as the temperature in the room raises. "You are very, very attractive. Your attire tonight almost killed me on the spot. But as I said, your attractiveness is just an added bonus to all the qualities I love about you."  
  
"But why are you making me change out of it?" she sounds confused, but her demeanor tells me she's feeling less anxious with the newfound knowledge of how I want her.  
  
"Because if you don't, I won't be able to sleep tonight, and neither will you," I repeat what I thought in my head earlier. "And together we will have to face an extremely grumpy Gibbs tomorrow."  
  
"Oh," she let out a soft sigh after that, and I can tell now she is totally relaxed, even snuggling closer.  
  
"Plus, you'll probably get a cold if you don't change out of these clothes soon," I add softly, brushing some of her hair away from her eyes. "Now go change, then I think maybe we need to talk."  
  
She stiffens a little at the mention of talking, and I quickly hug her closer and drop a kiss on the top of her head, "I love you, Caitlin Todd. Don't doubt that."  
  
She nods and moves to scoot off the bed. While she's changing, I, too, get off the bed and change into a T-shirt and boxer. Suddenly, the intimacy strikes me. We are so comfortable with changing with each other in the room.  
  
I turn the bed cover down and sit down on my side of the bed while she turns back around, dressed in her silky nightgown. She looks at me questioningly and I motion for her to come closer.  
  
I put my arm around her after she has settled down by my side on the bed and then snuggles closer, resting her head on my chest. At this particular moment, love fills me, and I know, for certain, that Kate is the one for me.  
  
"What do you wanna talk about?" she asks me, her hand playing with my chest hair that causes my breath to quicken. If she continues to do that, I don't think we'll go very far in the conversation.  
  
"I wanna know what brings all that out," I say, running my hand through her long, silky hair. "I wanna know why."  
  
She takes a deep breath, and I'm starting to think she won't answer me. Then, she starts with a subdued voice, "I didn't date a lot before, being in the secret service and all that. Then, for all the times that I did date, all the guys would end up with someone with a more voluptuous body, either started during the time we were dating, or got together after."  
  
"So you deduced that men find you not attractive just because you're not top-heavy?" I ask, more like state, what I think is the reason of the little outburst. God, I never thought Kate would be so insecure about her look. Then, probably my comment about the nurse helped fuel things as well.  
  
"Top-heavy, eh?" she asks, amusement apparent in her voice. It seems like she's getting her mood back nicely, good.  
  
"Yes, top-heavy. I mean, when you have breasts that are not proportional to the rest of your body, you look top-heavy," I explain.  
  
I look down to see her eyes are dropping again. I chuckle softly when she rubs her eyes and tries to stay awake, "Why don't we call it a night?"  
  
"You really do love me?" she will probably shoot me if she hears this, but she sounds like a little girl seeking approval.  
  
Instead of answering, I kiss her eye lids, the tip of her nose, her cheeks, then her mouth.  
  
"You really do love me as I am," she repeats, this time no longer a question but a statement. I really need to tell her I love her more often. It seems like she's in awe with this.  
  
"Yes, it's you I love, as you are," I confirm nonetheless. "Now, sleep tight, sweetheart."  
  
"Night, Tony. Love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N 4: I don't mean to be demeaning with my wording to anyone... it's just that this scenario warrants the discussion... I apologize in advance if it offends anyone. 


End file.
